


The Girl

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are new prisoners on the ship.</p><p>Hux's little brother falls for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend brought up a cute idea of Techie falling in love with Fleur in my Hux's Little Brother au.

There were new prisoners on the ship waiting to be dealt with. Techie watched as his screen lit up, sighing as he started to go through the information that had been newly uploaded, scanning the pictures of the prisoners to search for more information on them that could be used during their interrogations.

He froze at the second to last picture. His eyes slowly widened, the cybernetic pupils expanding to take in the whole image. The image was saved onto his optics and he blinked, clearing his throat as he shook his head. He needed to focus on his work, he could worry about her later.

* * *

“Brother, when are you going to question your prisoners?” 

“Why? Did you find something useful on some of them?” Hux frowned when Techie hesitated, glancing down at his feet as he toyed with the bottom of his shirt. He knew his little brother long enough to know something was on his mind. “What is the matter?”

“Nothing,” Techie lied.

“Oh?”

“Yes…”

* * *

He crept out of his room one night when he knew his brother would be busy talking to Snoke. He hugged his ysalamir close to his chest as he moved, mindful not to be seen by anyone as he went to where the prisoners were being kept. He mentally told himself that he would only take a little look and nothing more. He wouldn’t take too long or become a problem or…

The sound of soft humming caught his attention. Techie immediately went to look for the source, peeking into the cell where the sound came from. He gasped when he realized that it was the woman whose picture he had seen days before.

She suddenly stopped and looked up and he spluttered as he turned and fled back to his room, heart pounding in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux frowned a little to himself as he watched his brother peek out from his room. He set aside his data pad, regarding him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" he asked. 

 "Can I ask you something?" 

 "Have I ever made you feel otherwise?" 

 "...sometimes..." 

 "Talk to me."

Techie hesitated a moment more before stepping fully into the room. He needed a moment more before allowing himself to sit on the foot of his brother's bed. “Are Angels real?” he asked.

“...What?”

“Angels. Are they real?” Techie winced a little when he saw the look his brother gave him. “This is why I don't ask you things...” he mumbled.

Hux ignored the comment for now and focused on the question. “Why are you asking me about fairy tales?” he asked.

He shrugged. “I was just curious,” he lied. His brother stared at him, trying to read his face. Techie coughed and squirmed under the other's serious gaze, playing with the sleeves of his shirt. “I hate when you look at me like that, brother. It reminds me of how Da' looked at me.”

That snapped him out of his stare. “I'm sorry,” he said. “I've just been busy lately. I'm going to be having the Inquisitors deal with those caged animals tomorrow. We suspect that a few of them have information we need to find important bases.”

“Are you going to interrogate all of them?”

“Naturally.”

“Oh.”

Hux raised an eyebrow but said nothing, leaving it for now.

 

* * *

That night Techie crept down to the holding cells to see her again. Perhaps it had been a mistake. Perhaps the lighting had only made her appear to be beautiful and she really wasn't. Perhaps...

He peeked into the cell and blushed as he found her beautiful again. The woman looked up when she heard him and he forced himself to stay, trying to look as nonthreatening as possible as he held up a hand to her. “Hello! I...”

She opened her mouth to speak and he had no idea what she was saying. She spoke a little louder, moving closer to the bars of her cell.

“Oh...you don't speak Basic? I uh...” Techie started to panic as some of the other prisoners started to wake and he bit his lip, fleeing back to his room once again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

He stayed away from the prisoner for several days after that. He watched anxiously as the status of the Rebels changed, large red letters labeling them as DISPOSED flashing over several profile pictures. He always held his breath whenever he saw another disposal alert, terrified that the woman who did not speak Basic would be it. He only breathed again when he found that she was still alive.

“Brother?”

Hux looked over at him, “yes?”

“Um, about the prisoners?”

Hux frowned a little. “Yes..?” he prompted.

“One of them doesn’t speak Basic? I…the profile says that. It doesn’t say what language she speaks though,” he quickly added.

His big brother gave him a curious look. “There’s one down below. She speaks Lasat instead of Basic despite being human. It's a nearly dead language. We’re working on getting a translator to make her give us information.”

“Are you sure she knows anything?”

“If not she’ll at least provide some stress relief.” He noted the way his brother chewed on his thumb at that. “Brother, do you have something to tell me?”

Techie straightened up, shaking his head. “No! I was just…curious…”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive!”

He considered a moment, nodding his head as he offered his little brother a comforting smile. “I trust you not to lie to me,” he said.

Techie’s stomach twisted painfully as he went back to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

The odd little man with long hair was back again. Even with one of her eyes swollen shut under a bruise, Bahlia could see him coming. She shifted slightly, waiting to see what he would do this time.

The number of prisoners had continued to dwindle. Those that remained were put in cells in separate halls to prevent communication between them. It also made it impossible to discern how many of them were actually left, pounding in the feeling of isolation.

She hugged her knees to her chest, watching as the odd man knelt in front of the bars. He didn't wear a uniform but she knew that he had to be part of the Order in some way. She supposed he was some kind of new tactic to get information, sending in nonthreatening looking people to try and gain their trust.

He spoke and she had no idea what he was saying. He spoke again and she looked up and shook her head. The last thing she needed was to be hit again for not knowing Basic.

He held out a closed fist to her through the bars. He smiled and spoke again. She stayed where she was, unwilling to get in range of his hands. She wasn't a fool.

His shoulders fell at her refusal to move. He pulled his hand back, placing the offered object on the ground before standing up. He patted his knees and spared her one last look, chewing on his bottom lip before leaving.

It was then that Bahlia slipped forward to see what he had been offering her. She frowned as she picked up the small bundle of copper wires. They had been twisted together and she soon realized it was in the shape of a butterfly.


	5. Chapter 5

“Me are being to Techie.” Bahlia looked up, frowning a little at the odd long haired man sitting in front of her cell again. He was looking down at a personal data pad, typing furiously on it before looking up at her, eyes focusing and refocusing before looking back down at the pad again. “I is to being a Techie?” he tried next, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her.

She hesitated a moment, licking her lips before sliding a little closer, keeping out of reach still to protect herself. “...Are you trying to talk to me?” she asked.

“Uhh...” Techie rapidly scrolled through the primitive translator, trying desperately to figure out any of the words she had said. “Sucking eggs walking up the mountain?” he offered.

She couldn't help but laugh. It was both absurd and endearing at the same time, despite the current situation she was in. She cleared her throat to get his attention, smiling a little at him. “Bahlia.” Techie blinked, looking down at his data pad again to try and translate the word. He looked up when she said it again, frowning as he tried to understand. She sighed and pointed at him, “Techie?” she asked.

“Techie...Techie, yes! I'm Techie!” he stammered, reverting to Basic.

“Bahlia,” she said again, pointing to herself.

“Bahlia...” he whispered. “That's a lovely name...” he confessed. He caught himself staring and he quickly looked away, clearing his throat again as he stared at his data pad, searching for an answer that was not there. “Uhh... Kicking clouds right under island fire?”

“Maybe...try...I learn...Basic?” she offered.

“Oh...” He sighed in relief, laughing as he nodded his head. “That sounds much easier actually!”

She smiled to herself, feeling safer with this odd man who did not yell or make any demands of her. Perhaps there was even a chance to get out of here.

 


End file.
